When electronic devices are designed for outdoor use, it is reasonable to equip such devices with a housing that is fully closed so that no moisture or dust can penetrate into the electronic device.
According to the prior art, such an operating device is arranged with components by means of which the operating device is supplied with power or can be controlled. The controls or supply for the components is hereby accomplished by means of a wiring, which bears a disadvantage in that contact ports or terminals, sockets or connectors for the electric connection of the components with the operating device in or at the housing need to be provided.
Thus, the susceptibility to errors is increased on the one hand, since moisture can penetrate into the housing, which can lead to failures, e.g. due to a formation of electrical bridges. On the other hand the lifespan might be affected, since there might be e.g. increased wear at the contacts that are placed on the outside, e.g. by means of corrosion. It is also not possible to achieve high IP protection classes (International Protection Codes according to DIN 40 O50 part 9 and/or DIN EN 60529), e.g. protection class IP 66, 67 or 68).
A purpose of the invention therefore is that the communication and/or the power supply of the components that are supplied by the operating device would at least partially be performed in a wireless manner and in particular by means of using near field communication technologies (NFC) or short-range wireless technologies (e.g. Bluetooth, Bluetooth LE (low energy), ZigBee, . . . ). In particular communication adapters can be connected to the operating device in a functional manner in this way.